


you're such a dream to me

by solarsenshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: it's 3am and toorureallyhas to tell hajime something. heswearsit's important.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180





	you're such a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> hello~~ this fic is a gift for a friend who wanted some sweet iwaoi with oikawa being a tiny bit of a conspiracy nut and bothering his very tolerant boyfriend at 3am! the setting is they're college aged and as they're at different universities, they tend to call in order to bond. it's cute, they're in love, please take it.

Hajime’s phone is ringing. 

It’s not an unusual occurrence really, he has friends who actually really like talking on the phone and he doesn’t mind it so much, but he checks the time and finds that he absolutely does fucking mind. It’s 3:00 am and he knows that ringtone better than he knows his own heartbeat. It’s Tooru, because of  _ course _ it is, and out of pure spite Hajime lets it go to his voicemail. 

Hajime has a remarkable tolerance for absolute fucking bullshit. Some people think it’s admirable for him to put up with Tooru with the tolerance that he does, but Tooru is a special case. Love makes his patience and tolerance levels raise just a little higher than usual.

unfortunately for Hajime, it seems like Tooru is just set on testing the limits that Hajime has for him. 

His phone rings again and Hajime groans, reaching over to his nightstand to grab it and swipes to the right to answer it. “Tooru, are you fucking  _ dying _ ?” he asks even though he knows the answer is a very firm  _ no _ . Tooru is never dying when he calls Hajime at weird hours because at 3:00 am, much like Hajime, he’s usually very comfortable in his bed with youtube on his tv and falling into a hole—  _ fuck _ . He’s not coherent enough to here his boyfriend’s conspiracy theories right now. 

“No!” Tooru says rather jovially for the late hour and Hajime can hear someone droning on in the background. He’s wary because that video can either be relatively innocent true crime or a conspiracy theory about the water supply being tampered with by the government to insure compliance in the people.

Hajime is unfortunately very used to this habit of Tooru’s.

“I was watching this video on youtube — Iwa-chan, don’t hang up! So, I was watching this video on ancient aliens, right?”

Hajime sighs and rolls over onto his back to stare up at his popcorn ceiling. He should really look into having that removed… “Right.” Ancient alien theories were Tooru’s favorite and Hajime found them ridiculous and compelling in equal amounts. “What did this one say?”

Tooru takes a deep breath and starts to rattle on about how aliens came down from the heavens in ships that were misconstrued as dragons because of their advanced technology and Hajime finds his eyelids growing heavy as he is lulled by the familiar cadences of Tooru’s voice. Maybe he doesn’t hate these phone calls as much as he pretends to.

Or maybe he does and he’s just so fucking in love with Tooru that he can’t help but like everything his stupid fucking boyfriend does in some degree even if it interrupts his life a little bit. Isn’t that what love is about, anyway? Loving all the bad parts of a person because they’re who you want to spend your future with and adopt a grand total of ten dogs with once you graduate university. If it’s not, Hajime thinks it should be.

“Iwa- _ chan _ , are you listening?” Tooru’s voice is softer now, gentle and warm and Hajime hums happily. “Are you sleepy, Hajime? Do you want me to talk about the Gojira theory video I watched too? I watched it because I knew you’d like it! we can watch it together when I come over next weekend~”

Tooru is keeping his voice soft and soothing and for that Hajime is very grateful. It’s late and by all accounts, both of them should be sleeping to be ready for classes later in the day. Tooru should have practice in 3 hours, too.. “Mm, tell me about the video and then go to sleep.. Do you have practice?” 

“Coach’s daughter is sick so he gave us the day off~ Okay,  _ so _ , this video operates on the idea that  _ all _ of the titans are aliens, right? So Gojira is technically not native to the Sea of Japan but came down along with Mothra and so on as these creatures with no shape and their final forms were dictated by their environments! isn’t that cool? So the radiation definitely helped shape Gojira’s final form but he took cues from that form from the ocean..” 

It’s kind of fascinating how Tooru finds shit like this and absorbs it with such accuracy that he can spit it back out for Hajime to hear. It’s touching to know that Tooru searched for a video for them to watch together about something that Tooru only cares about because it’s something  _ Hajime _ cares about. Hajime is falling asleep again, soothed by Tooru babbling nonsense about how everything on earth is inherently alien to their environments – which sounds fucking stupid even to Hajime’s sleep addled brain, but he’ll let Tooru get away with it for now – and he falls even more in love with him. 

“Hajime,” Tooru says softly when he can hear Hajime’s breathing start to slow and level out on the other end of the line. he gets a lazy hum in response and Tooru smiles fondly at his phone, humming a little diddy to himself. “Do you want me to hang up?”

“Not...right now.. Wait until I fall asleep..” Hajime yawns and rolls over, hugging a pillow to his chest as he puts his phone on speaker so he can hear Tooru even as he falls asleep. “Talk about something else though, I’m too interested in Gojira to try and fall asleep to you talking about him.”

“Monster fucker,” Tooru accuses fondly, opening a new video and leaning back against his pillows.

“Alien whore,” Hajime shoots back almost instantly, exhaustion not cutting down his reaction time for a second. 

“You got me there. Uhhh, ooh this one is about the Catholic Church!” _T_ _ hat  _ one is sure to send Hajime straight to sleep so he hums his approval and pulls his blankets back up over his shoulders. Maybe he’ll be mad later, when his alarm goes off at 8:30 am, but he’s not mad now. It’s hard to be mad at Tooru for long when all he wants to do is talk about the things he likes to the man that he’s in love with. 

“Hey, Tooru..?”

“Hm?”

“Love you.”

Tooru coos happily, his smile audible as he answers, “I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter!  
[sfw](https://twitter.com/lioslouboutins)  



End file.
